The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for rapid and controlled extraction of ingredient(s) of a pharmaceutical dosage form, e.g., a tablet.
Each year, millions of pharmaceutical dosages are manufactured and consumed. Assay, content uniformity and dissolution testing of all solid oral pharmaceutical dosage forms is required. Such testing is used as a means of quality control as well as a means for correlating in-vitro and in-vivo drug release characteristics.
Although conventional systems for testing are known, such systems exhibit certain shortcomings. For example, such systems may not provide the requisite analysis speed in order to provide critical quality feedback used to control a manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for accelerated methods and systems for controlled temporal extraction of ingredients of pharmaceutical dosage forms.